Back to School Bash
Back to School Bash is a PPV held by Backstream Championship Wrestling. The term back to school is a loose term meaning back to your roots for one night. This could also be called BCW Retro. History ''Back to school bash 2006: Schools in session'' In 2006, BCW Held the first Back to School bash at the always famous BCW Arena. It was a double main event featuring EAW World Champion King defending against Alex Austin and BCW World Champion Commander D defending against Triple X. Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |September 4, 2006 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } | |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'Back to School Bash' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Hardcore Haven |} *Adam Young defeated Ace (15:11) **Young pinned Ace following an AKO *El Xero © defeated StingRay to retain the BCW International Championship (20:21) **Xero pinned StingRay after a spear *Kai and Lan fought to a double knockout (17:55) **both men could not answer the referees ten count *Team Mexico (El Xero and Senior Xtreme) © defeated Khayn and Tempest to retain the BCW Tag Team Championship (24:49) **Senior Xtreme pinned Tempest following a moonsault *Crusher defeated Bolt (20:45) **Crusher pinned Bolt after a Downward Spiral *Alex Austin defeated King © to win the EAW World Championship (28:32) **Austin pinned King after an A-5 *Commander D © defeated Triple X to retain the BCW World Championship (26:51) **Commander D pinned Triple X after a Diamond Cutter ''Back to School Bash 2007: Enter RCW'' In 2007, BCW was at war so to speak with another fed called Rekless Championship Wrestling. BCW and RCW met twice in a Fed vs. Fed show with BCW winning the first 3-2 and RCW the second 4-1. RCW superstars invaded Back to School Bash 2007 looking to put BCW in its place. It was a double main event once again with Team BCW (Kiiler K, Triple X, StingRay and Crusher) vs. Team RCW (David White, Danjuro, Meath and Freelancer), the other match featured RCW World Champion Erich Panzer of RCW taking on Commander D for the BCW Undisputed Championship. Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |September 4, 2007 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } | |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'Back to School Bash' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Hardcore Haven |} *(RCW) Xavier defeated (BCW) Ace (14:43) **Xavier pinned Ace following a Shooting Star Press *(BCW) Total Destruction defeated (RCW) TJ Orton (9:55) **TD pinned Orton after a Peoples Elbow *(BCW) Ear-Wax defeated (RCW) Kamikaze to retain the BCW Cruiserweight Championship (19:19) **Ear-Wax pinned Kamikaze after an Animal Nicke *Garbage defeated Samurai X to retain the RCW Xtreme Championship (17:55) **Garbage pinned Samurai X following a Van-Terminator *Team BCW (Killer K, Triple X, StingRay and Crusher) defeated Team RCW (David White, Fusion, Danjuro and Meath) in an Eight Man Elimination Tag Match (36:21) **Crusher by Meath via a Superkick **Danjuro by Killer K via a GTS **Meath by StingRay via a Stinger DDT **Triple X by David White via a White Beater **Killer K by David White via a school boy **Fusion by StingRay via a Styles Clash **David White by StingRay via a Dragon Kick *BCW Undisputed Champion Commander D defeated RCW World Champion Erich Panzer to retain the BCW Undisputed Championship (32:10) **Commander D pinned Panzer following a Frog Splash ''Back to School Bash 2008'' In 2008, BCW had gone under major changes heading into this edition of Back to School Bash. Once again a double Main Event was featured with a champion vs champion match featuring OCW World Champion Eric Hinz defending his title against BCW International Champion Killer K who was also defending his title. The other match featured BCW Triple Crown Champion StingRay defending against Alex Austin Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |September 2, 2008 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } | |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'Back to School Bash' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Hardcore Haven |} *Heilo defeated Xander (16:30) **Heilo pinned Xander after a Top rope Chokeslam *Sanyo & Sir Jacob defeated Danjuro & Meath © in a tag match to win the BCW Hardcore Championship (26:12) **Sanyo got the pinfall so became hardcore champion **Sir Jacob then hit him with a chair and pinned Sanyo to become new Hardcore Champion *James Starr defeated Ryan Wilson (20:37) **Starr pinned Wilson after a StarrStruck *Eric Hinz defeated Killer K to retain the OCW World Championship and win the BCW International Championship (29:56) **Hinz pinned Killer K after an Okanagan Driver *Adam Young defeated Zamatros, Kai, Lan and Fusion in a 5-man Scramble Match (26:34) **Adam Young pinned Fusion after an Adam Bomb *StingRay © defeated Alex Austin to retain the BCW Triple Crown Championship (30:12) **StingRay pinned Austin after a Death Valley Driver Category:PPV